


Walking Roads

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter



Series: Skipping Stones [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I wrote too much angst and needed healing, M/M, One Shot, Read Skipping Stones before this, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter
Summary: Takes place two years after the epilogue of Skipping Stones, (so SPOILERS for that one.)A new member joined Jericho, and Markus gets an idea.He executes it on the deck of the ship with the sun setting behind him.Connor hasn’t got a clue.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Skipping Stones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673239
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	Walking Roads

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a lot of sad stuff in my other fic and reallly needed some fluff so here you go. This is for everyone who supported me while writing Skipping Stones, thank you all!! <3

“No, please sit still- Alice hold her!” 

“I am!” 

“Hold her tighter she’s gonna- no, bad girl, don’t- argh!” 

Connor’s face and clothes are sprayed with water as the husky he and Alice are trying to wash shakes her entire body in an effort to escape the water. They both lose their grip on the dog and she jumps out of the tub they set up for her. 

Alice laughs as water drips from Connor’s hair into his face, and the husky happily trots away, tongue dangling from her mouth. 

“Stop laughing. It’s not funny.” Connor’s annoyed tone only causes Alice to laugh harder, making her ponyytail bounce on her head. 

“It is though.” 

The husky barks in agreement, and Connor sighs. 

“I hate you. Both of you.” He glares towards the dog. “Bad girl.” 

The husky doesn’t seem to care about his mood and approaches them again, tail wagging all the way. Connor can’t find the strength to push her away, and she take the opportunity to push her nose in his hand, turning those adorable blue eyes to him. 

He smiles and pets the dog, his annoyance quickly vanishing. 

“You have to name her.” The fourteen-year old next to him says. “Maybe she’ll listen better when you don’t call her dog all the time.” 

Connor hums in agreement as he lets his hands roam through the grey fur. They found the husky on a run two days ago. She was terrified of everything that moved and was ready to attack the group. It took Connor a lot of effort to convince his people not to kill her while also making sure she wouldn’t attack, but still trying not to scare her. 

In the end, he spends hours talking to the dog and trying to coax her out of her hiding spot while the rest of the group searched the area around them. 

Eventually, Connor managed to win her trust, and after sending the group away he made his way back to Jericho on his own. When he came back two hours after the usual time, Markus was far from amused. 

Connor made it up to him that night, and promised he wouldn’t do such a thing again. 

The next few days Connor spend every second of his free time with the dog, and now that he has built enough trust the brunet has taken on the task of washing her with the help of a way too eager Alice. 

The sun is almost setting, and Connor thought that the last rays of summer warmth would be the perfect setting for a dog bath. 

It’s proving to be more difficult than expected. 

“I don’t know what to name her.” He says. “She had a name; I don’t want to insult her by calling her something else.” 

Alice hums while reaching out the pet the husky as well. “Maybe she used to be a stray. You could be the first one to name her.” 

Connor considers that for a moment. “Maybe. But first, she needs to be clean.” He takes her face into his hands and stares into the blue eyes. “Don’t you want to be clean?” 

He gets a lick in the face as answer. 

Alice starts laughing again and Connor joins her while wiping the drool off his face. 

Their laughter is interrupted by a familiar voice, making both of them look up. 

“Connor.” Josh approaches them and stops for a moment to look at the scene in front of him. Connor can only imagine what they look like; an adult man, a teenage girl and a dog, all covered in water and soap while sitting on the floor of their ship, laughing like a bunch of idiots. 

“Yes?” Connor asks innocently, making Josh snap out of his staring. 

“Markus asked me to get you, he’s been looking for you.” Josh smiles, but quickly pulls his face into a neutral look again, making Connor frown. 

“Oh, right.” Connor takes in the mess they made and looks back at Josh. “I’ll finish this up, then. Where is he?” 

Josh nods. “He’s on deck, right at the front.” 

“Alright, thank you.” The husky is trying to get Connor’s attention back to her, and pushes her nose into the brunet’s chin. 

“Yeah, don’t make him wait too long.” Josh says before quickly turning around and walking away. 

“Oh-oh.” Alice singsongs. “You’re in _trouble._ ” 

Connor pushes her to side, making the husky bark and jump out of his lap. “Why would I be in trouble?” 

Alice quickly catches herself, and splashes some water to Connor. “Because.” She says as if it’s obvious. “Your boyfriend, big leader of this ship, has his henchman send for you.” 

“Josh is not his henchman. And Markus is not the only leader of this ship.” 

Alice shrugs. “Whatever. But if I were you, I wouldn't make him wait.” 

“Yeah...” Connor agrees, once again looking over the mess they made. “We should probably go clean this up.” 

The husky barks again, demanding pets from Alice this time, causing her wagging tail to hit Connor’s face. 

“And you,” Connor scolds. “Could stop making it worse.” 

The dog turns around again, innocent eyes now aimed at Connor, and he instantly caves. “But you’re a good girl, aren’t you? Yes, you are.” 

“I thought you had to go see your boyfriend?” Alice reminds him, and Connor quickly sits up straight. 

“Right.” He says. “If you could get the towels then I will-” 

He is cut off mid-sentence when the dog decides now would be a good time to shake the leftover water from her fur, spraying Connor in a dirty shower. 

Connor fruitlessly tries to shield his face with his hands as Alice starts laughing harder than before. 

“Oh, don’t look so sad, Connor. A shower is good for you.” 

Connor raises one eyebrow at Alice, the corner of his mouth curling into a smile. Alice catches on quickly, and her eyes grow wide. 

She cannot escape the spray of water that Conon splashes her way, and this time it’s the brunet that cackles with laughter, making the dog join in with barks. 

“Oh, don’t look so sad, Alice! A shower is good for you!”

* * *

It takes them five minutes before they end their war in a tie, and it takes them ten more to clean up the tub and towels, leaving the water to dry by itself. 

Connor feels slightly guilty as he makes his way over to the front of the ship. Markus must’ve been waiting for quite some time, and he didn’t exactly rush it. 

He sent the dog away with Alice, wanting both of them inside before it got dark, and now it looks like there is no one else on deck. 

Soon enough, he reaches the front of the boat, his boyfriend’s silhouette coming into view as the sun shines against his form. Connor feels a smile creep on his face, and doesn’t try to stop it. 

Markus hears him coming, and he turns around. Now that Connor is closer he can make out the handsome features of his face. Markus’ smile is as beautiful as ever. 

“Hey.” Connor says while stepping closer, wanting to wrap his arms around Markus. 

“Hi...” Markus says, putting a hand on Connor’s chest to stop him. “Why are you soaked?” 

Connor smiles innocently, putting on his best puppy eyes. “We were washing the dog.” 

Markus pouts, one hand coming up to hold Connor’s face. “You’re giving that dog more attention than me.” 

The brunet shakes his head. “I’m just making sure she’s getting used to the place.” 

The heterochromatic man keeps pouting, and Connor moves the hand from his chest to place a soft kiss on Markus’ lips. He immediately returns it, placing his other hand on Connor’s face as well, drawing the brunet in. 

Connor places his hands on Markus’ sides, letting one slowly glide to his back, and then lower. Before he can do anything, though, Markus breaks the kiss and catches his hand. 

“I asked you to come here for a reason you know.” 

“And that reason wasn’t making out as the sun sets?” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

Markus drops his head onto Connor’s shoulder, trying to hide his chuckle, but Connor can clearly feel the air onto his shoulder. “Connor please, be serious.” 

“I am.” Connor claims. “Making out in the sunset seems like a great idea.” 

His boyfriend lifts his head again, blue and green eyes staring into Connor’s brown ones. They never failed to take his breath away with their intensity, and Connor hopes they never will. 

“Speaking of sunsets,” Markus turns Connor so that he’s facing the sun and the brunet places his hands on the railing while Markus curls his arms around him from behind. “I think I should paint this one, now that it’s still summer. What do you think?” 

Connor hums, pressing back into his boyfriend’s hold, neither of them caring about his wet clothes anymore. “I think you should paint whatever you want. But yes, a sunset from here does sound great.” 

“I could teach you.” Markus thinks out loud. “Sunsets are a great starting point.” 

“I can’t paint.” Connor’s mind travels back to his previous attempts, and he quickly pushes those failures out of his mind. “But I don’t think that’s why you called me here.” 

“No.” Markus agrees. “It wasn’t.” 

Connor lets his eyes fall shut, enjoying the sun on his face and his boyfriend behind him. One of Markus’ hand rests on his side, over a scar that lays there, and Connor is reminded of how they got here, how lucky they are. 

He is more than willing to stay here, but his wet clothes are getting uncomfortable, so he speaks up. “Then why did you?” 

“You know the man that joined us last week?” Markus’ voice hums in Connor’s ear, and he nods. More and more people have found their sanctuary over the past years, and as their number grows so does their wealth. The farms have expanded to the area in front of the ship, as well as a number of small houses. 

It’s functioning, and it’s safe. Connor can see the future in this place as he walks around, and he couldn’t be more proud. He hopes Hank is, too. 

“Well, I spoke to him, showed him around, you know how it goes.” Connor nods again, surprised that Markus did those things himself. Now that their group is as the big as it is, it’s getting harder and harder to keep up with everyone, and with Connor’s natural social awkwardness it usually takes him a bit longer to meet newcomers. 

“Turns out, he used to be a judge.” Markus pauses, intertwining one hand with Connor’s smaller one. 

“So?” Connor asks after it becomes apparent Markus won’t start again. 

“So, I was thinking, because technically he is still a judge, and I asked him first, and he is, so yeah...” He is nervous Connor realizes, and the brunet wonders why. 

“Yeah?” 

Markus takes a deep breath, squeezing Connor’s hand. 

“I was thinking we could introduce marriage again, since he is legally able to marry people.” 

“Oh.” Connor says. “That would be amazing, I know Luther and Kara would love to get married, as well as some others.” He wonders why Markus chose to tell him this here, instead of with the counsel as usual. Connor loves the idea though, every time they bring something back of before he always feels amazing. 

Markus suddenly draws back, making Connor immediately miss the warmth of his body. He moves to pull him back, but as he turns around Markus is sitting on one knee, a nervous smile on his face. 

“W- What are you doing?” Connor asks, emotion suddenly making it difficult to speak. 

Markus fumbles with his pockets for a moment before taking out a small ring and holding it up to Connor, making the metal shine in the sunlight. 

“Connor Anderson,” Markus begins, and Connor is barely aware he brings his hand up to cover his mouth. “Before I met you, I was hopeless, and lonely and so, so lost.” He looks so serious, and Connor wonders if it’s the sunlight that’s making his face look blurry, or the tears in his eyes are to blame. 

“And then you pointed a gun to my head, and everything got so, so much better.” Markus smiles, and so does Connor. “We’ve been through hell and back, and you’ve been by my side through all of it. I can never thank you enough for all the happiness you gave me, but I’m selfish, and I want more.” 

Connor wants to argue that, wants to say Markus deserves every bit of happiness this world has to offer, but he doesn’t dare to interrupt. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life you, for as long as we both have left. So, Connor,” Markus’ heterochromatic eyes bore into Connor’s, and he knows his answer before Markus even asks. “Will you marry me?” 

The burst of air that escapes him was not the sound Connor intended to make, but after he catches himself, he quickly speaks. “Yes,” The look that the small word brings on Markus’ face makes Connor want to stay in this moment forever. “Yes, of course. Get up, you idiot-” 

He reaches down, grips Markus’ wrist and quickly pulls him up before smashing his lips against Markus’. 

Connor can feel Markus smile against his mouth, and he has to pull back to let out a burst of laughter, the happiness that’s bubbling in his chest making it hard to stop. 

Markus laughs too, intertwining their hands and bringing his free one up. “You haven’t even seen the ring yet.” 

Connor shakes his head, once again drawing Markus in for another kiss, not really caring about a ring. But... 

“When did you get a ring?” He asks as he pulls back again, and Markus chuckles, the sound making Connor’s heart swell. 

“You’ve been so occupied with your dog, so I arranged some things. Want to try it on?” 

Connor nods, and lets Markus bring his hand up before carefully pushing the ring on his finger. It fits perfectly. The brunet brings it up to his face, studying it closer. 

It’s a small ring, made out of two bands that are twisted around each other, one silver, one gold. It’s simple, and it’s beautiful. And for some reason, it fits perfectly. 

Markus seems to read Connor’s mind. 

“I measured your finger while you were asleep.” He admits, still smiling. “There wasn’t much choice, but I hope you like it.” 

“I love it.” 

“Oh, thank God.” Markus says with false relief in his voice. “I lost the receipt.” 

Connor lifts his head, looking at Markus who looks way too pleased with himself, and he quickly moves to kiss that expression away. 

When they separate, neither of them moves away, foreheads still touching. 

“Does this mean I get to see you in a suit?” Connor asks, his breath touching Markus’ lips. 

“If you want.” Markus answers. “I can also wear a dress; Simon says I would rock it.” 

Connor laughs out loud at that image, and shakes his head. “You probably would. But I think I prefer a suit.” 

The sun has now fully set, and darkness starts to creep into the world. 

“Why don’t we go inside,” Markus suggests. “And see how I would look without a suit _or_ a dress.” 

Connor hums in agreement. “I totally support that plan.” 

As they make their way over to their room, kissing and laughing all the way, Connor relishes in the feeling of the ring on his finger, that will soon bind him to Markus forever. 

They belong to each other in every way already, but there’s something about making it official that makes Connor’s heart beat faster, makes him cling to Markus a little tighter, kiss him a little harder. 

He loves him with all his being, and knowing that Markus returns the feeling is everything he needs. The world is still a mess, there are too many things that need to be fixed, but for now Connor doesn’t care. 

Right now, all he cares about is getting Markus to their room, and on their bed. 

They’re going to get _married._

He smiles, clinging closer to Markus and relishing in the feeling of being engulfed in his _fiancé’s_ arms. 

“I love you.” He whispers to Markus’ skin. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

Markus pulls him onto the bed, laughing as he goes. “I know.” He promises. “I love you too.” 

And as the light fades outside, Connor holds on to those words, pushing every single bad thought and memory from his mind, no longer caring about anything but the happiness that this moment brings him. 

He doesn’t need those bad memories, he just needs Markus, and nothing else. They faced the world countless of times and they’ll keep doing for a long as they have to. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment, I will die for you!
> 
> (probably not but I will get really happy so :D)
> 
> Thank you [CipherLife60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherLife60) for betareading, you are the best <3


End file.
